


Dangerous Creatures

by itsybitsybosmer (ItsyBitsyBosmer)



Series: We're Renegades [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Rogue One, Reader-Insert, Rebel Alliance, alien reader, gun-running, reader is a bit of a drama queen, spies and smugglers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsyBitsyBosmer/pseuds/itsybitsybosmer
Summary: When the Alliance's arms and munitions shipments appear to be vanishing and the usual suppliers are pulling out of the game, you and Captain Andor partner up to get to the bottom of the mystery before the Empire realizes its unexpected advantage.  The problem is that the answers are the ones you might not want.Set Pre-Rogue One.





	Dangerous Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still at it. Sort of. This part got finished about a week ago, I've just been trying to build up a buffer of chapters so that I had things to post in the event I ran into writer's block. Next chapter will feature one of the major reasons why I started writing this to begin with.
> 
> I can be found on tumblr at: http://itsybitsybosmerwrites.tumblr.com

_Alliance Base, Dantooine, 2 BBY_  

 

It was a truth universally acknowledged that Captain Cassian Andor was by and far the most attractive and eligible single man in the Alliance.  At least, that was what you'd heard everyone say.  Personally, you thought the entire Alliance was a bit of a stretch, but on Dantooine he held the prize for "the agent most likely to induce people into a lust-fueled frenzy".  For your part though, you knew a few too many things that shattered the "brooding dreamboat" fantasy shared by most beings on-base. 

 

For instance, he snored something awful.  For another, he definitely wasn't relationship material what with his secret missions and all the shit it was whispered he'd done on behalf of the cause.  Plus you hadn't seen him smile in what felt like years.  The older you both got, the grimmer and colder his outlook got. 

 

Still, watching his little fan club of new recruits trailing after him like ducklings was a source of amusement during those rare moments when you were both in residence on Dantooine.  “Why do they keep following him?” Dorran watched a group of tittering young men and women ogling the captain as he and Kaytoo pulled supplies from their ship after returning from their most recent mission. 

 

“They’re green,” you pointed out, “They’ll get over it at some point when they learn he is the job even when he’s on leave.  They always do.”  Well, most did but there would always be a few more ambitious and determined than the rest.  People could be predictable that way.  "And honestly, name five people who haven't oggled him at least once." 

 

"Are we having another flying lesson this evening?" Dorran asked, breaking your concentration from the sight in front of you.  If he was content to ignore your teasing remark, you'd let it be. 

 

"Not today, I'm shipping off for a supply run," you told him.  Sometimes you preferred getting behind the controls of an X-Wing to your freighter even if you had to forgo the helmet most of the pilots wore because it wouldn't fit on your head.  Actually you needed to start prepping for the mission rather than sitting around to gossip with the other pilots. 

 

"Same old, same old?" 

 

"A rebel alliance can't exactly roll up to an arms factory and strike up a contract," you shrugged.  The Alliance had other smugglers, so you weren't unique, but you liked the fact that you functioned as an unofficial quartermaster in order to keep everything running smoothly.  You said your goodbyes to Dorran and took off across the base.  Before you left you had one thing to drop off. 

 

"Oh look, another one," Kaytoo looked up as you came down the hall, "Never mind, this one's worse." 

 

"Way to make a girl feel good about herself," you rolled your eyes. 

 

"Every time you show up, the probability of something going horribly wrong goes up exponentially.  At least Cassian's other admirers are mostly harmless," the droid said. 

 

"I'm not an admirer, I'm a friend.  There's a difference," you huffed. 

 

"Did you get the information I asked for?" Cassian asked, reaching for a holodisk when you pulled it out of a pouch on your belt. 

 

"Do I ever not come through for you?" Your practically purred, holding it just out of reach, "I'll have you know it was an effort to get this." 

 

"I'm sure," he finally snatched it from you, "There was that one time on Akiva..." 

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about.  My memories of Akiva are mysteriously blurry." 

 

"I could clarify if you'd like" Kaytoo supplied, "It involved—" 

 

"I wish I could stay and chat, but I have a ship that needs seeing to," you waved a hand, cutting the droid off. 

 

"That's what you always say when Akiva comes up," you were rewarded when Cassian smiled faintly.  "Where are you headed now?" 

 

"Jakku," you squelched a grimace.  Jakku was a miserable ball of sand, but it was remote and avoided by the Empire, "I have an arms pick-up to make.  It took some doing, but I managed to find a semi-reputable source." 

 

"I would think the market for illegal firearms would be booming.  This time last year, every crime boss in the galaxy was looking to muscle in on the market," the two of you turned to head towards your ship, "Instead it seems everyone's abandoned the trade."  You had your theories.  Supply could be drying up.  The Empire might've been cracking down on the manufacturers and making sure fewer and fewer things slipped through the cracks.  The market could be laying low for a while to avoid scrutiny.  Too much competition had turned the market into a battleground as the gangs duked it out for territory and profit.  The suppliers and gun-runners could be scared of someone.  "Another one of our agents said the delivery he was supposed to pick up vanished and the contact couldn't account for where they'd gone." 

 

"And you want me to make a couple inquiries," of course he did.  You felt like the part of Cassian's brain that was wired into the rebellion never shut off.  It probably didn't. 

 

"Well..." 

 

"Fine," you wanted to get to the bottom of the mystery, "But _only_ because you asked." 

 

"Actually it's an order from General Draven, but since you seem hell-bent on avoiding him, he asked me to pass along the message," Cassian stopped short when R2-J0D came barreling up with him with a series of happy beeps. 

 

"Jodee missed you," you explained, patting the little red droid on his dome. 

 

"You have yet to fix him, I see," Kaytoo watched the Astromech droid spinning around the human excitedly. 

 

"How long are you staying before shipping back out?" You ignored Kaytoo for the moment. 

 

"I don't know at this point," Cassian admitted, "The council wants to scout for new locations for a base.  I might get tapped for that." 

 

"Good luck," at least you weren't being blasted across the galaxy to find some inhospitable, desolate rock to build a base on.  The two of you looked over when someone nearby tittered to find a young girl from Engineering who blushed when she was discovered.  "I'd best be on my way," you said, sticking your tongue out at her, "I have a rendezvous in twelve hours." 

 

"Be careful," he reached out to grip your arm. 

 

"Only because you said it," you took his arm in return, "And only if you'll do the same." 

* * *

 

 

Ugh, Hutts... you strode down the gangplank to the trio waiting for you in the scorching sand.  "Zorba," you called out in greeting, "Always a pleasure." 

 

Zorba rumbled something to a shining protocol droid who translated, "You're far too kind, (Y/N).  The arms, as promised."  Zorba's underlings came forward with gliding carts laden with the arms you'd struck a deal for... almost. 

 

"Wait a minute, this is only _half_ of what we agreed on!" With one hand behind your back, you hit record on your communicator.  

 

Zorba laughed and spoke to his translator.  "That is what your credits will get you these days," she replied, "The price went up this morning." 

 

"We struck this deal a week ago!" You snapped, "You _assured_ me, you swore up and down that your word was gold! Where are the other munitions you promised me?" 

 

"They were seized," the droid said after conferring with the Hutt, "The Hutts are hardly the only players on the arms market." 

 

"I hear the other players keep disappearing.  So where are their supplies going?" 

 

"Do I look like a Jedi? I don't know, you're better off asking someone else.  Your little friends in the Alliance could probably point you in a direction better than me."  Zorba slithered towards you, "When you get the answers, do let me know, will you? The ironmongers behind this will rue the day they tried to cross Zorba the Hutt."  You winced as the stink of his breath washed over you. 

 

"I want the other half of my order," you told him shortly, "And I want it within the week." 

 

"I don't have the other half of your shipment," the protocol droid fidgeted as she translated, "Go talk to the Plasma King."  Zorba reached out to pat you on the shoulder, "Unless you don't want the guns, I can always take them back." 

 

"No," you frowned.  At least half your agreed-upon shipment was better than shelling out the credits only to be told the cargo had been stolen or disappeared out from under you.  The Hutt chortled one more time before motioning to his people to start loading the guns onto your ship. 

 

"Nice doing business with you again, (Y/N)," you weren't sure how she managed it, but the droid managed to imitate the oily tone of Zorba's voice.  You stopped the recording, making a note to save it to hand over to Cassian or the council the second you hit the ground on Dantooine.  Zorba hadn't given you much to go on, but you knew Alliance Intelligence could probably cross-reference anything relevant with stuff they'd picked up beforehand.  The Hutt had mentioned a "Plasma King".  If he was a new player in the underworld, you'd have heard of him before now.  Perhaps it was time to reach out to Dax again.  Nobody sneezed that the Toydarian didn't know about.  You closed up the smugglers' caches when the guns were loaded and Zorba's people had vacated the hold. 

 

Jodee chirped.  "You can stop recording now," you gave him a pat, "I'm sure the Alliance will be very grateful to you."  When in doubt, always have a back-up copy of the evidence.  “Come on, let’s get back to base.” 

 

* * *

 

 

"Ordinarily, I'd suggest staying out of what looks like gang warfare," Senator Organa replayed the hologram recording of your encounter with Zorba, "But if this Plasma King is the one with the munitions we need, then we need to find him." 

 

"I'll keep my ear to the ground," Cassian watched the Hutt slither away. 

 

"I can pass word on to the other smugglers and tell them to watch for anything related to him," you said, "And I can talk to my contacts to see what they've heard." 

 

"We'll spread the word," Draven told you, "I want you and Cassian to go talk to your friend Dax and follow up on anything he tells you.  This man can't have come from nowhere." 

 

"Yes sir,"  both of you pushed away from the table.  Honestly you might be able to get answers better without Cassian staring over your shoulder, but you knew that he wouldn't question such simple orders.  You waited for the human outside the council chamber, noticing how Draven pulled him aside to mutter something secret and no doubt above your pay grade. 

 

"We'll take my ship," Cassian said, leading you towards the shuttle depot.  You groaned inwardly.  Cassian's ship was hardly your ship and while yours had its moments, it was still vastly more comfortable. 

 

"And I bet you want me to leave Jodee behind," you groused. 

 

"Kaytoo hates Jodee," he stopped and turned to face you, "And I'm pretty sure Jodee hates Kaytoo." 

 

"You have a point, but I _need_ Jodee if I have to put up with your smart-ass droid." 

 

"(Y/N)…" Cassian looked like he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes right out of his head, "Fine, I will tell Kaytoo to keep the commentary to a minimum." 

 

"Next time we have to work together, we take my ship," you said.  It was a highly unlikely occurrence but might as well cover all the bases. 

 

"Deal," Cassian turned and you both started walking again, "You have twenty minutes to pack.  Where are we going?" 

 

"Coruscant.  Dax moved his operation there a couple years ago," you turned down a corridor to collect the things you'd need on the trip.  It wasn't complicated packing: a couple changes of clothes, your blasters, and assorted toiletries. 

 

You joined Cassian and Kaytoo with five minutes to spare, your pack slung over your shoulder.  "If we get going now, we'll have time to grab dinner and see a show," you sat, wondering if Kaytoo would punch you for trying to commandeer the copilot's seat. 

 

"No you won't," the droid said. 

 

"I didn't ask you." 

 

"That's enough out of both of you," Cassian pinched the bridge of his nose, "(Y/N), we have work to do.  I'd appreciate it if you focused on that."  You stuck your tongue out at Kay when his back was turned. 

 

"Captain Andor," the voice said over the commlink, "You're cleared to take off." 

 

You clung to your seat when the craft lifted up off the ground, feeling your stomach lurch.  You were definitely whining until he agreed to take your ship next time.  All this on the information from a Hutt.


End file.
